thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Curran
Belle Curran is a tribute made by Wolfgirl23. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute form Name: Belle Curran District: 14 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: How would I describe myself? Well, I am quite manipulative and controlling, because I like to be the leader. I am headstrong and I show a lot of perseverance, seeing as I am a really determined '''person. A lot of the time, I am '''outgoing and will be nice to my friends. However, if anybody disrespects me, I am scary and mean to them, perhaps even a tad murderous. Height: 5,9 Appearance: I have straight blonde locks, and a fringe that constantly gets into my eyes, annoyingly. I have great green eyes, and can often be seen smirking. I stand quite tall, at 5'9. Weapon(s): Mace, Tessen (A tessen is an iron fan that can be used in fighting, and is also useful when it comes to blocking projectiles) Strengths: I have no retaliation when it comes to killing - I will do so without even needing to be told to. I'm also a strong climber, '''and have '''fast reflexes. Weaknesses: My biggest flaw would have to either be my arrogance, '''or the fact that my '''fringe gets into my eyes too much, leaving me unable to see until I brush it out of the way. I'm also useless when it comes to medicine, and also when it comes to identifying edible plants. Fears: I fear not being the leader, whether it be of a group, or being leader of myself. It gives me a sense that I'm weak, and that I would be an easy kill, or easy to push around for some reason. Training Strategy: I'll build up my knowledge of weaponry, and work on my physical fitness, so I can be more deadly than a career. Private Training Strategy: I'll aim for as high a score as I can get. Interview angle: I guess I'll be bloodthirsty, perhaps a little manipulative and confusing. Almost just like an enigma, even. Bloodbath strategy: I'll go for the full package: A weapon and a backpack, before I climb on top of the cornucopia and camp out there (As a loner). If I'm with an ally, I will try to help them escape. But if they're being attacked, I will just leave them be and run away. If I'm with the careers, I will just grab a mace and start bashing the other tributes to death with it. Hopefully, I can make as many kills as possible. Games Strategy: If I'm a loner, I will hide on top of the cornucopia and wait for a career to single themselves out before I kill them in secret. I will then try to get back up to the cornucopia before one of them can notice me. If I'm a career, I will go out hunting for tributes and go head-first into killing them. Alliance: I'll either team with the careers, one person I can trust, or I will go in as a loner. Token: I'm bringing my dark cross pendant with me to the hunger games. Backstory I am the daughter of the mayor of D14, Canus Curran, and my deceased mother, Vibrissa Curran. They were known for being super devoted to their family and friends and I was expected to be like them. At a young age, I developed a love for fictional creatures like werewolves, phoenixes, and most of all, vampires. I wished that I could have some of the powers of the creatures and yet remain human. I loved the idea of having the power of flight and all that, and be seen as an amazing person with everybody inspired by me. When I was 4 mother died, after she suffered an allergic reaction to some penicillin that her doctor had prescribed her without checking whether or not she was allergic to it. She suffered a bad case of anaphylactic shock and her skin was swollen and blotchy. It was a horrible sight to see mother in pain like that. We tried to rush her to the hospital, but when we reached the place it was too late to save mother. Me and father cried over her corpse. That was all I could remember of mother, considering that I was still very young. At my first day of school, all of the kids showed sympathy for me and some even said that they had gone through what I had just experienced before. I felt great, knowing that everybody was being so supportive over the loss of mother. They comforted me, so I comforted them in return as a symbiotic relationship. Nothing interesting happened much for a few years, apart from one event - the adoption of my brother, Claw. It was a normal day and Dad had only just got over my mother (as had I). He wanted to honour her somehow, but had no idea how to. I then got an idea - I told Dad that mother had always wanted to get me a brother, to which he smiled and nodded. We set off for the orphanage and as we knocked on the door, we was greeted a a harsh-looking woman who was hiding something behind her back. "Oh, Mayor Curran! I wasn't expecting you here!" She exclaimed, nearly dropping the item she was hiding. I tried to get a glimpse of what she was holding, but she gave me a glare and hid it behind her further so that I couldn't spot it. "Ms Trapper, I'm looking for a boy to adopt," "Oh, ok mayor, I will bring them for you and you can choose which one to adopt!" Myself and Dad waited, until six boys were paraded in with terrible conditions. They were all bruised and scratched and stared at Ms Trapper fearfully. I had a feeling that she was constantly horrible to them, in some way. "We'll adopt... this one," He said, looking at a black haired child with large grey eyes. Of all the kids, I had the most sympathy for him, so I believed that Dad made the right choice. "Is that so, mayor? Well come in, and sign the paperwork," I looked as Dad scribbled his signature at the bottom, confirming his choice to adopt the child. Ms Trapper grinned and said that he would be coming over tomorrow. I smiled at Dad as we walked off into our car, and drove home. The next day, Ms Trapper arrived with my new brother early in the morning. The little boy ran forwards and hugged us before Ms Trapper waved goodbye to us. "So, what's your name?" I asked, being very polite and friendly. "I'm Claw, sister. And you are?" "Belle. Welcome to your new home!" He gave me a great big hug, and I smiled. Father wrapped his arms around us, and for the first time in ages, I felt really happy to have Claw around. We would play together for a long while, whilst Dad looked on. It felt like a brilliant dream, a fantasy even. I hoped that we could all stay together with no worries at all. But it wasn't to be. At school, everybody was constantly teasing Claw for the simple fact that he was adopted and not a blood family member. I felt distressed and would step in to defend him, but the larger tormentors would push me to the ground and laugh at me, before they continued to hurt Claw mentally. I could only look on and see the tears that welled up in Claw's eyes, pleading for me to help him. Everyday whenever the two of us were out in public, we would receive the taunts and would be picked on, if Dad wasn't near us. One time, I was punched in the jaw and left lying on the ground, nearly unconscious and they would call Claw horrible names. I tried to will myself to stand up to them, but I was too nervous. I felt like a useless sibling, which oddly enough gave me a new feeling - anger. I flung myself to my feet and saw as everybody smirked at me. My once nervous look was now of flaming fury, and they shouted in surprise as I kicked the biggest of them all in his ugly face. Two more stepped forwards, so I punched one in the face and kicked the other in the crotch. I turned to the others, and asked firmly whether they wanted to have the living daylight beaten out of them, or whether they wanted to leave unscathed and never torment us again, and instead act as our friend. They all chose the latter and I smirked, turning to face the three who were beaten up. I gave them the same chance, and they unwillingly chose to stop bullying us. Once again, I smirked and the group fled, to which I let out a cruel chuckle before I heard a whimper from Claw. I turned to face him, and saw him cowering from me. "Claw? Claw, what's wrong? Is it something I did?" I asked, slowly approaching him. He shook his head, and ran away from me into the heart of the city. I soon followed him, and saw him looking out to the road. I had a gut feeling of what Claw was about to do, so I grabbed him by the wrist, and directed him into the park, further away from the roads. I seated him down under a cherry tree, and hugged him. He backed away, and I asked what was wrong again. "You seemed to become one of them." I looked at him, bewildered. "H-How Claw?" I stuttered. "You became mean, and beat them up, like they did to us," I gasped at the realization and saw claw break down into tears again. I hugged him for his warmth, and cried into his shoulder. Reluctantly, he hugged me back and I felt the splash of his tears on my shoulder. We both had just let go of one another, when Dad passed us. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, kneeling down. "Oh, we're just have a heart-to-heart conversation," I replied, looking into Claw's sad eyes. "Well Claw needs to come with me to the doctors. Want to come Belle?" "I-I think I'll pass," Dad shrugged and walked off with Claw, leaving me by myself. I took in the surroundings around me, full of lush grass and swaying trees. I found myself in tears again, so I rolled myself into a ball before weeping quietly to myself, recalling all of the events today. I wished I didn't beat the bullies up. I wish I had just tried to negotiate. I wished that I had even tried to be more helpful. I looked around me, and noticed something different about the nature. Some of the grass seemed to shrink to the ground, leaving only the dirt and mud below. Several handfuls of leaves floated down from the trees, and appeared to shrivel in mid-air. The once felt blooming flowers were now droopy. Somehow, it felt like it was my fault that everything was dying. Although I recognized how it was somewhat my fault that my brother was being tormented most of the time and that I was a failure. Maybe it was symbolizing that I wasn't supposed to be good. That I was supposed to be, dare I say, morally bad? Somehow it felt right, and reluctantly I chose to become a rebel, and not the goody-two shoes I was. The next day, the friends I had made by fear sat with me at lunch and several large kids strolled towards us, demanding to know why their buddies were with me. They replied saying 'Belle is the best kid. she doesn't deserve any nightmares,' One of the boys nodded and asked politely whether he could sit with me, to which I nodded. The other three, however, stood up to me, claiming that I was 'a stupid b*tch who always wanted popularity and my own way,' I, enraged, kicked all of them in the nose. There were no teachers around, so I didn't get caught. One of the trio stood on my side, not wishing to be hurt, but the others still stood firmly. I vowed quietly to myself to make them suffer, one physically, and one mentally. The next day, everybody was whispering something around when somebody told me that one of the boys, Graham, was a prostitute, since his family were too poor. I nodded and acted like it was a surprise when in reality, I made up that rumour. As Graham entered the same room, everybody pointed at him and laughed except for me, because I wanted to remain under the radar and act like it wasn't my fault. I walked up to him, and showed him sympathy, which he gladly accepted. The very same day, another of the rumours I made up spread, saying that the other boy, Kyle, was secretly a mutt that would kill us. The same things that happened with Graham happened with Kyle, only this time, he pushed me away, saying 'I don't care, b*tch'. I widened my eyes in surprise before he left. Once he was in a place where I was out of his earshot, I made a growling noise and vowed to use my plan C on him. That night I stayed up very late, plotting the plan and how it would work. I would still give Kyle a final chance, otherwise he wouldn't live to regret it. Literally. I was planning on capturing him by drugging him with sleeping pills, and would drag him to my basement before I would explain his predicament and offer him one last time to become his friend. If he accepted, I would let him go. If he declined, then I'd have no choice but to end him. The plan would begin on Sunday night. I still had a few days, so I decided to chill back. In several days, I noticed how my 'fear friends' as I like to call them, became more like the new me - manipulative, controlling and fearsome. I was glad that I had an infectious personality and giggled in glee. At that point, nearly the entire school had befriended me apart from a few others, Kyle included. I still had the fear factor though, and would get them on my side in some way, no matter what it took. However, there was one problem - the disappearance of Claw - I hadn't seen him since the incident and was meant to ask Dad, but kept forgetting to. Soon came the weekend and on a Saturday night. I decided to spy on Kyle for a bit just to check on his status. I just loved being a naughty girl by now, and I giggled to myself as I crossed through several streets and roads. I also carried the sleeping pills, should he ever spot me and try to attack. Eventually, I reached his house, and saw him in the kitchen, going down some stairs that were in the same room. Quietly, I sneaked in through a window, curious to see what he held there. His parents weren't home, because they were teaching music lessons, so I continued onwards, it being too late to turn back. The attic was super dark and I felt the squelch of something under my feet, but I pressed on nonetheless. Suddenly, it became brighter and I peered into the room of the basement, only to be met with a terrible sight. Kyle was cackling like a maniac as he took a knife just as he began slicing it across something several times. I peered in even further and what I saw made my stomach churn - Claw, all sliced and bruised, now being tortured to death. Something inside me sparked - a need for vengeance. I gave a battle roar and before Kyle could even spin around, I rammed into him, grabbed the knife he once held, and plunged it into his heart, gasping as I saw how quick his death was. It was supposed to be slow and painful. I stared at his corpse in horror before I turned to see Claw, on the verge of death. I released him from the shackles and lay him on a sofa that was down there. I felt sickened by the sight of the skin missing off of him. Kyle had tortured my brother nearly to death, just to get back at me. Then I came across an even more disturbing discovery - Claw had his tongue missing. He couldn't speak at all. I could either spend extra time with him alive, but see his wounds, end his life now, but leave my mind permanently scared, or put him out of his misery, but keep him alive. I wouldn't know how until I remembered the sleeping pills. I crushed one, mixed it with water and gave it to Claw, who fell asleep a few seconds after. Hopefully, he would pass away in his sleep and not remember about the torture whilst he was asleep. I gave him one last hug, before I fled the house with the knife that was used (Because cops and Dna, all that stuff. After I returned home, I ran into my room and started to smash everything, until there was nothing left intact. I deeply wept and felt everything dim away, losing it's colour in the process. The wilting feeling I had encountered in the park was now in my own bedroom. I knew I was going to be bad, but murderous bad? It didn't add up, even though I felt some satisfaction with Kyle's death. Several years and I was 16, when my name was called at the reapings. I looked up to the sky, and thought that I could see Claw above, smiling at me. I silently vowed to win for him and stood up on the stage, glaring at everyone. Optional - Backstory Summary Belle was the daughter to the mayor of D14, Canus Curran. When she was 4, her mother died from anaphylactic shock, after an overdose on penicillin. This was what gained her friends and sympathy on her first day at school. To cover up the loss of her mother, Canus suggested adopting a brother for Belle. They returned home with a young boy named Claw. She wished his life was as good as hers, but he was teased for being adopted. Belle tried to step in to defend him, but she ended up hurt as well. One day, she plucked up the courage to beat some of his tormentors up after thinking she was a useless sister. This scared Claw, because she seemed to become one of the bullies. The next day, everybody seemed to be sitting with Belle. A trio of kids asked why they were with her, which one of Belle’s ‘friends’ explained. One agreed and sat with them. But the other two refused. Not long afterwards, a rumour was spread that one of them was a prostitute. Belle tried to sympathise with him and gained a new buddy. In reality, she spread that rumour. She tried the same thing with the other boy, but failed. She then started to plan an ultimatum to him. If he declined, he would die. Over the days, Belle’s ‘Fear friends’ were becoming like her – Manipulative and controlling. She smirked internally at this. But she was worried about where Claw was – He had disappeared since the incident with the boy who declined her ‘empathy’. When she went over to the boys place, Claw was found there draped in his own blood. The boy towered over him, slowly torturing him to death. Belle in retaliation killed him and had a last look at Claw. There were three things she wanted to do – Kill him and feel guilty, leave him to suffer, or give him a peaceful send off in sleep. She chose the last one and slipped him a sleeping pill. When she was 16, she was reaped. Song inspiration Belle was inspired from the song vampire by Xandria, which is my personal favourite song by them. A few of the lyrics inspired the idea for Belle. Down there are the lyrics that inspired her, and how. 'Dark are the streets, gloom's creeping out of the walls' - ''Described how everything seems darker with Belle around. '''Dirt comes alive, and all the neon-lights call' - ''This could either describe the rumours, or the way the grass vanished. '''She's of the kind, night-time insomniac' - ''Explains when she stayed up late, plotting '''She sees the prey, and she's aware' - ''She sees the perfect time to strike. '''The times are hard...' - ''This refers to the bullying of Belle and Claw '''Desire darker than black' ''- She has ... disturbing goals to reach. '''Reach higher, no turning back' ''- The progress with her and her aims. The no turning back also refers to how she can't back out of the mission. '''She knows no wrong or right' ''- She sees everything with positives and negatives - Could be used to describe her three options when she saw Claw in his vulnerable state '''Dead are the places this goddess has been' ''- Inspired the part when the park was slowly dying around Belle. '''Cold is the skin that this creature has seen' - ''How her fear friends became cruel after becoming fear friends with Belle. '''The night is blind, the mistress, she is calling you, to be by her side forevermore' - ''She wants people to be her buddies. '''Follow her, until her thirst is sated' - ''Her thirst for power. '''Can't help yourself, she's got you paralyzed' - ''The way she had an advantage over Kyle. '''So would you kiss the sun goodbye?' - ''They way her light personality is lost, and is replaced with a darker one. '''And give your life to never die?' - ''This describes how her fear friends lose their goodness, just to stay on the good side of Belle. '' Trivia * Belle's name came from the auction and was Belle Cullen, until I realized that it was the name of the character from twilight. I didn't want any love stories in this backstory, so I changed the surname a bit. Besides,there was already a Belle Cullen on this wiki made by a banned user * She was not originally going to be my first D14 female, because I had another planned. However, I hated the character and deleted her information, leaving Belle to take the spot. * The scene with Claw fleeing Belle was a little bit based on what happened between Amity and Aurora in Pippycat's 998th hunger games - The illusion (I'd recommend reading it) Category:Wolfgirl23's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Wolfgirl23c